Bushido
Bushido is a Mamoriya and an Honorary Titan. Character History As a child Ryuku Orsono was forced to live on the streets after his parent’s dies. Kaito Ayatsuji met him on the streets while he was looking for food to survive. Kaito took him in and trained him in the Ayatsuji Itto-ryu. Two years ago while cleaning out the dojo Ryuku discovered the Sentō Tsurugi and the Sentouryū Scroll. When he went Kaito to find out about them he explained that the Ayatsuji Itto-ryu was derived from the Sentouryu. When Ryuku expressed his desire to learn the style Kaito refused telling him that he would only pass the scroll onto him if Ryuku could defeat him. While initially skeptical especially due to Kaito’s heart disease he eventually accepted his adopted fathers challenge. The match was brutal with neither man willing to give an inch in the end Ryuku unfortunately it lead to Kaito being severely injured. Ayase his younger siste returned home just as Kaito was being taken to the hospital and Ryuku took the scroll and sword and left. Hiring himself out as a Mamoriya he set about to locate the Tsurugi copies. He became a samurai of immense skill, later being recognized as "The Bodyguard Ryuku", and master of the Sentouryū. He was regarded as a living legend and called a "God of the Sword" by some people. For his prowess with the sword and martial arts he became a target for the Brotherhood of Evil, who were preparing to eliminate young superheroes all around the world. He met Robin while a band of ninja assassins for a Tsurugi copy. Appearance Ryuku Orsono possesses long, straight, blond hair, blue eyes and a rather muscular build. He wears a white overcoat draped over his shoulders as if it were a cape, fluttering behind him while he is in combat. He then wears a long sleeved white over shirt with with "Osamurai" written on it and a Japanese kanji on the sleeve, with a black undershirt beneath, blue jeans, white belt, and the "Keep out" police line tape running across his shirt. Finally, he wears a pair of twine sandals, in addition to being commonly seen with a piece of straw in his mouth which he spits out when he's fighting seriously. He also dresses to fit the weather, wearing appropriate clothing. In his winter outfit, Ryuku wears a winter jacket that looks almost exactly like his new white jacket, but zipped up, and with a pair of cream colored gloves. He also wears a pair of thin ski pants with it, which are blue down to the knees, where they change to pale gray in a diagonal stripe. His sandals are obviously replaced with a pair of snow boots. In all his attire, he normally carries a case of Tsurugi with him. Personality Often stoic in nature and staunch in attitude, Ryuku tends be somewhat quiet in situations that do not directly involve him and remains mostly serious as well as being straight-forward, especially those he would consider threat. In addition, he often swung his sword in defense of other children, possessing a great level of compassion and care for those he consider young. In battle, he is analytical, seeing slight movements and small details and immediate noting them, whether it be out loud or within the confines of his thoughts. He's also not above calling out other individuals on negative traits. Being a strong follower of Bushido, he is willing to give respect to his opponents no matter the age, if they are also capable of fighting with their all, as fellow followers of the Path of the Warrior. Despite his honorable and strong belief in the Path of the Warrior, Ryuku himself is also not infallible. As his job as a bodyguard combined with his search for the Sentō Tsurugi copies has caused him to be affiliated with various criminal organizations and crime families. He can also be quite stubborn as seen in his brutal battle with his adopted father to get gain possession of the original Tsurugi and the Sentouryū scroll as well refusing to explain to his sister exactly what had happened. Ryuku has a strong love for children. This love has led him to carry around seaweed flavored candy, despite himself admitting he doesn't eat any sweets, for other children because it was Ayase’s favorite. Powers and Abilities Ryuku is a master swordsman, so renowned that he is known by the title "God of the Swords", a sobriquet significant enough to warrant interest from the Brotherhood of Evil. He is known for his unique style, the Sentouryū in which allows him to utilize the multiple swords that he carries with him on the battlefield. He has a supernatural connection with each and every one, allowing him to manipulate them without having them in hand. However, Ryuku is fully capable of fighting with other styles as well, without the assist of his supernatural connection. Though little is witnessed of Mifune's true capability in hand-to-hand combat, he can hold her own just as easily with no weapon thanks to Sentouryuu’s emphasis on disarming opponents and using their own weapons against them. It is for this reason that he trained extensively in jujutsu and later, Judo due to them specializing in throws and locks and is quite apt at joint-locks and pressure-point energy manipulation. Notes This is a reimaging of Bushido using elements of Mifune from Soul Eater as well as elements from the Light Novel series Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan. Category:Characters Category:Minkei Category:Sentouryū